XemSai one shot
by Kitsune666Aliceon
Summary: Sai is having troubles realizing his... Feelings? Will someone help him in his confused time of need? Finished one shot. Pairing is on title.


Why was Saix feeling this way? He doesn't have a heart. He's a Nobody. So why? Ever since he first laid eyes on the leader, his chest would feel constricted. At first, Saix thought he was going crazy from the wanting of a heart, but now he knew. Even though he didn't have a heart, he had the ability of thought, and thoughts brought his eyes to him. Xemnas. He had never wanted anyone, or anything, more than his body. He had the best built body, and his long, silver hair could drive him crazy.

"Ah… Hah… Xemnas…" Saix had let his mind wander too far, and like many other times, he resided himself to his room to take care of his 'problem'. "Fuck… nng…" The blue haired man raised his back from the bed and came in his hand. His face glistened with sweat from his actions of pleasure. *He would never like me… He is like a God, and I'm just a common build…* Just as Saix finished this thought, a knock came to his door. Still naked, he scrambled for his clothes, but in the end he settled with wearing just the organization cloak to cover himself.

"Saix, may I come in?" That voice… It rang through Saix's head every day. He remembered each word that escaped them because anything that the leader said was precious. At least to him.

"You may." Xemnas opened the door and strolled in, unknowing to what had happened just seconds before. Saix couldn't help but breathe deeply in front of the man, his chest would always become tight and breath would come in short gasps.

"What did you need from me at this time, Xemnas?" The two had stopped calling each other by their numbers a few months previous. Saix would still smile at the memory of the first time the leader had called him by his name.

"Um… Just dropped by to see how you were doing is all." Wait… What? Did Xemnas pause before answering? Is he actually trying to show the emotion that had left him so long ago?

*He must be hiding something…* Saix couldn't help but feel curious for the other. He had always shown a position of dominance. He never paused and he always had legitimate reasons for doing such things as this, not just to 'check up' on someone. In fact, he couldn't care less about the organization; everyone knew that he was just using them so he could get a heart. "Liar. What's the real reason?" Saix smirked to himself. He had the advantage of the conversation for once.

"Truly. Can't a person check on his friend without being accused of hiding something important?"

*Wow… He's not good at hiding secrets…* Saix chuckled and stood up. After a few steps he was in front of Xemnas. "Okay. Something is going on. You don't give a berserkers ass about anyone." Though a bit harsh, he couldn't help but feel achieved at coming up with something so clever to say.

*Fuck fuck fuck… What do I do? I came in here on impulse.* Xemnas was beginning to panic about his situation. He knew about Saix's infatuation with him but never did he confront him. Today, however, he thought he would since he heard the man moan out his name. The leader had felt tightness in his pants at that very moment and had walked to the man's room without a moment's hesitation.

"I was actually… Wondering if you could answer me some questions." Xemnas spoke only after a moment's silence. He couldn't believe what he was thinking of doing.

"Um, sure. I guess." Saix had been caught off guard by this request. *Answer Questions? Why not request I suck your dick?* at this, Saix gave a blush that didn't go unnoticed. Xemnas smiled inwardly as he thought of more things he could do to his companion.

"Have you ever had a lover?" Saix nearly choked on the air he was breathing in when asked this. He gave a sideways glance at his leader and blushed deeply at inner thoughts.

"Um. No I haven't. Have you?" He couldn't help but ask back. Maybe if he never had one, he could be his first fuck. *Don't think that. I don't want to just fuck him… I want to… Love him* that's what he had been feeling. Love. It was only until now that he realized what this unknown feeling was.

"No. But I'll have one." Xemnas gave off a grin that almost made Saix melt. A chill ran up his back when he noticed his crush leaning towards his face. "You'll have one tonight too…" A husky whisper brushed against the blue haired man's ear. Never in his life had he been this aroused. Even in his most erotic dreams he didn't feel this.

"I think I like where you're going with this, Xemnas." The two closed the space between them and connected their lips. The kiss was sweet and small. As soon as they disconnected, they crashed their mouths together in a frenzied manner, both fighting for dominance where, surprisingly, Saix won. He held Xemnas's arms above his head and pressed him against his bedroom wall. Their lips never parting, Saix took this opportunity to feel his dream body. He allowed one of his hands to travel from his companions arms to his still clothed body. *That won't do at all.* And almost as if reading his mind, Xemnas got free a hand and began to unbutton both his and his soon to be lovers cloak.

"Saix…" Xemnas was speechless at the sight he saw above him. Saix remembered that under the cloak was nothing but his naked self. His face managed to turn a shade of red as he could now feel the lustful stare of the man under him.

"I know I'm not as perfect as you are…" Saix lowered his head and stared at the ground. He looked back up in surprise when he felt a tug on his cloak. The sleeves were still wrapped on his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about… We don't have hearts… But we do have thought. Saix, you're gorgeous." Xemnas lifted Saix's chin so the two were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Xemnas…" Saix stepped back and allowed his black cloak to fall. A gasp was barely audible from the silver haired man. "Your turn." Saix once again took his place in front of his love and through the cloak to the side. Underneath, the tan male wore black, silk boxers. His chest was sculpted perfectly. Now it was Xemnas' turn to blush.

"Touch me." Xemnas looked at the other with clouded eyes. Saix smirked as he leaned forward so that his breath would brush across his leader's ear.

"Is that an order, master?" Saix could feel the man shiver almost violently. His breath became shallow and as he breathed deeper for air, he would connect his and Saix' chest.

"It is not of my nature to beg-AH!" Xemnas let out a startled yelp as Saix lowered his head and bit the skin between his neck and shoulder. The sharp tipped teeth pressed deeper and deeper into the skin, nearly breaking the skin. Saix felt a sharp pain in his back that he welcomed. Xemnas had wrapped his arms around the other and raked his nails across his back, creating deep red lines.

"Nnn…" Saix groaned from the pain. After a few more bites across the man's collarbone, the two found themselves on the bed, panting for air. Saix still maintained his position as top. His eyes were glazed over with lust and love. An emotion no Organization member thought they could possess. "Tell me what you want, Xemnas. I'll do whatever you desire." Xemnas tangled his hands in the blue locks and pulled the man closer to him. They kissed slow and almost carefully. Confusion warped into Saix's mind. After they pulled back, Xemnas buried his face in the crook of the others neck.

"I want you to fill the missing part of my being, Saix." Said man looked at his love with a sorrowful look. Sympathy? Never once had he felt that…

"As you wish, master." Saix bent down and attacked Xemnas with kisses, licks, and bites across his chest. The man was squirming underneath him, trying to contain his moans. Saix kept going lower and lower until he met the very pronounced V lines on his hips. He used his tongue and finger to trace the lines down to his now erect member. He kissed from the tip to the base of his shaft, earning moans of pleasure from his love. He stuck his tongue out and made contact with the hot appendage. Xemnas raised his back from the bed at the feeling of the wet muscle.

"Nnng… hah… Saix…" Xemnas let out a web of incoherent words as Saix dipped his tongue in the slit on the head of his cock. Saix raised his hand to the others mouth. Granted access, Xemnas took the fingers and covered them in his saliva, creating a type of lube. Saix sat up and repositioned himself to where he was just inches from Xemnas' face. Saix placed his fingers at the entrance of the other and pushed forward, stretching the muscles so he was able to prepare him.

"Relax…" Saix said soothingly. He placed his lips against the others once he began stretching while doing the scissoring motion. Xemnas' body tensed against the intrusion.

"I need you in me Saix… Fill me…" Xemnas' face at that moment was almost enough to make Saix cum. The sweat plastered itself on his face, his eyes half lidded and his chest heaving for air.

"Fuck Xemnas." Saix raised Xemnas' legs to wrap around his waist. He waited for a sign to continue, and when he saw a small nod, he guided his hardened member to the others entrance and pressed. Xemnas wriggled at the odd feeling of being penetrated. Saix was going slowly and stopped halfway when he saw a pained expression on the silver haired man.

"Keep going. I'm fine." He gave a nod and Saix sheathed the rest of himself in one, swift thrust.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Xemnas raised from the bed at the sudden pain the rose in his spine. Saix shivered at the feeling of the tightness surrounding his member.

"Damn… Xemnas you're so tight."

"Just move." At his request, Saix began to exit the man until only his head was still entered. He forcefully thrust back in, causing more shivers to crawl over his skin and the man underneath him to moan. "F-faster… Fuck me Saix." Xemnas' hands were gripping at the blankets, his head turned, exposing his neck, and eyes fastened shut.

"Fuck…" Saix raised his momentum and gained speed until he could hear their skin slapping together. He moved his upper body and clamped his mouth on Xemnas' neck, while grabbing his rock hard cock which was leaking pre-cum. He massaged the skin in his mouth with kisses. Xemnas was seeing stars as his lover was also swiping the tip of his thumb over the head of his member. Saix raised his head and kissed the man sloppily.

"Ahhh! Fucking hell! Hit there again Saix!" Saix smiled as he finally found his lover's prostate. He moved his hips to hit the same spot. Moan after moan escaped Xemnas' lips as his sweet spot was hit dead on, over and over again. At this point, Saix had his whole hand wrapped around the abandoned member. Saix could feel Xemnas' balls tighten as he let out one last, loud moan. "SAIX! AH!" Xemnas came on Saix's hand and both of their chests. The feeling of Xemnas' walls tightening around his already painful member put Saix over the edge.

"Xemnas!" He came hard and filled his lover deep. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before collapsing next to his lover.

"Maybe we should try that without me being driven by depression…" Xemnas buried his face in Saix's sweaty chest.

"Defiantly… You've been through a lot of stress today Xem. You should rest." Saix was moving to get up to leave the man to sleep when he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Don't leave me. Please." Xemnas looked away, embarrassed at the request. Saix's eyes widened briefly before a smile took hold of him. He lay against his love and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to his body.

"Anything you wish."


End file.
